


Fix It

by UNCPanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: What happens when Cap has something to live for in the furture? Basically a fix-it for Endgame. Also posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ you, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Do we need anything else?” 

You look at your husband, “Did you really just ask that? We live in the middle of nowhere. The nearest store is thirty miles away. We have a stockpile of food that would last for months!” 

Steve smiles at you, his beard twitching ever so slightly, “We also have two little girls who always need something.” 

“Those little girls have you wrapped around their little fingers Steve Rogers.” 

Steve moves quicker than you can comprehend, his arms wrap around you, and pull you close to him, “To be fair their mother has me wrapped around her finger too.” 

You giggle before kissing him, “You should probably get more diapers too.” 

He twirls you one more time before setting you down. He grabs his keys, “Want me to take the girls with me?” 

“Up to you.” 

Steve shakes his head, before yelling out, “Daisy, Brooklyn want to go to the store?” 

There are more giggles as your girls come running out from the playroom and immediately jump into Steve’s arms. He lifts them effortlessly, and swings them forward so that they can kiss you on the cheek. You wave to them as they drive away, and set forth to the tasks you can’t get done with little ones around. The minute the bathrooms are clean you allow yourself a few minutes. 

It was hard to believe how much had changed in the past five years, since you had found Steve in that bar hurting and alone. Then again you’d been hurting just as much as he had: you’d lost your parents and siblings in the snap. You’d found solace in each other, and moved far away to the country. There you’d married and had your two little girls.

You’re a few bites into some chocolate ice cream when there’s a knock on the door. You freeze mid bite. No one knows about this place. There shouldn’t be anyone knocking on your door. Your cellphone is out and send a text to Steve a second later when there’s another knock. 

You grab a knife from the block and move cautiously to the door. You peak, not so subtly out the window and see someone you’ve only seen on TV. You set the knife down, and unlock the door.

The man smiles at you, “Hi, I’m looking for an old super soldier, about ye high, carries a shield.” 

“Tony Stark.” 

“Yeah. Hi.” 

You stand there in a stupor for a minute before stepping aside, “Please come in.” 

He comes in and you watch him warily, Steve’s told you about his fight with Tony. The guilt still wracks him. You watch as Tony goes through the photos sitting on your mantel, “So, you’re Mrs. Cap.” 

“Yep.” 

“And these are the mini-caps?” 

“Daisy and Brooklyn. They’re three and two.” 

“Got a little one myself. Her name’s Morgan. We should get the kids together for a play date some time.” 

“Sure.” 

“They’ll have a lot in common, superheros for dads, live in the middle of nowhere, pretty moms.” 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you Mr. Stark.” 

“Tony. Please call me Tony, and yeah I am.” 

You motion to the couch, “Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll talk about it.” 

“You’re not going to want me to sit down when I tell you why I’m here.” 

You sit down anyway, “And why are you here Tony?” 

“I might have invented time-travel and figured out a way to undo the snap, and I need your husband to help. And I get not wanting him go and all of that. I had the same reaction when the others came to me, but there was a lot of thoughts that came, and I had to get them out, so I created time travel.” 

“You said that already.”

Before you can say anything else, the door opens and Steve enters. He freezes at the sight of Tony. “Hey Cap. Grew the beard back I see.” 

“Hey Tony.” 

You stand up, “I’m going to get the girls out of the truck, why don’t you guys talk.” 

Fifteen minutes later Steve comes back out, as you sit in the grass watching the girls toddle around. He takes a seat next to you. He doesn’t need to say anything. You know he’s going to go help, it’s who he is. You lay your head on his shoulder, and when the girls come to you, Steve wraps his arms around all of you, and you enjoy this moment of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

“But why does daddy have to go?” 

The sadness in your daughter’s voice breaks your heart. You stop folding laundry long enough to crouch down in front of your three year old, so that you’re eye level, “Daddy is very special.” 

“Yeah, because he’s my daddy!” 

You hold back a laugh, “Yes, that is one of the many things that makes your daddy very special. However, long before you were born, your daddy used to help save people. Everyone knew who he was.” 

“Everybody?” 

“Everybody. But a bad thing happened, and your dad stopped being a superhero, and I met him, we got married, and had you and your sister. But now, there’s a chance to fix the bad thing, and the people your daddy used to save people with, need his help. So he has to go away for a little bit.” 

“How long?” 

You stop at that, and swallow the lump in your throat, “I don’t know sweetheart. Hopefully not too long.” 

“A few days at the most.” 

Your eyes snap to your husband, who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. His beard is gone, and his hair is cut short. He looks like a man you’ve only seen in pictures. 

Daisy turns too, and she whimpers, “He doesn’t look like daddy.” 

You wrap your arms around her and force a smile, “You’re right, he looks like a superhero.” 

Daisy goes quiet at that for a moment before she pulls out of your arms and goes to Steve. He picks her up, and she hugs him tight, before patting his now bare face. “Smooth.” 

Steve smiles before placing tons of kisses on her face until she giggles. “Love you little girl.” 

“Love you daddy.”

He sets her back down and she runs back to the playroom. You approach him next, and just like your daughter you run your hands over his face, “She’s right, your face is very smooth, but I think I miss the beard.” 

He smiles and kisses you, “The minute the world is back to normal I will grow it back.” 

You kiss him, long and slow, “That is so you remember what you have waiting at home. If you leave me as a widow I will bring you back from the dead just to kill you myself.” 

“Not a chance. I’m going to be around for a good long time. I’m going to see our girls grow up, and this little one on the way.” His hand settles on your still flat stomach. 

“I’m not even three months, Steve.” 

“I hope it’s another girl.” 

You laugh and kiss him one more time, before he goes to say goodbye to Brooklyn. 

The three of you see Steve off, and that night the girls sleep in your bed. There’s lots of crying and temper tantrums over the next few days. You’re in the middle of explaining why throwing things is not appropriate to Daisy when there’s a knock on the door. 

You sit her on the time out step and move to answer the door. Steve had warned you that some of his friends may be stopping by. You peer out the window before opening the door. Before you can say hello the woman jumps into a spiel, “Hi, I’m Pepper, Tony’s wife, and this our daughter Morgan. Long story short, they reversed the snap, but they need some help, so I’m suiting up in Iron woman armor, and going off to fight aliens and I need a babysitter.” She takes in a gulp of air, and you look around her to see a monk standing just a short distance away. 

You plaster on a smile, and say, “Hi Morgan. I’m Ms. Y/N, I have two little girls in the house who would love a playdate. Do you want to come in?” 

The little girl, with the same confidence of her father, jumps out of her mother’s arms and runs right over to your daughters. A minute later your house is filled with the sound of giggling little girls. 

Pepper slumps with relief, “Thank you.” 

“Go. And remind my husband of the promise he made to me.” 

“Of Course.” 

She’s gone a second later through a portal, and you can’t help but think about how weird your life is at that moment in time.  
In order to distract the girls that night, you build a blanket fort. It’s big and filled with pillows and stuffed animals. You eat ice cream, and after an intense sugar rush with three little girls, they fall into a sugar coma. 

You awake the next morning to a large hand on your hip. You smile at the sight of your husband, he’s covered in bruises and scratches. You scooch out of the pillow fort and follow him up the stairs where you kiss him like it’s the end of the world. “You kept your promise.” 

“Always do.” 

“How are the girls?” 

“In a sugar coma, we’ve got at least an hour before they wake up.” 

He lets out a breath of relief and crushes you in a hug, before he breaks down crying. You support him the best you can as you lower both of you to the ground. “We lost Nat, and Tony is in critical condition.” 

You run your fingers through his hair as his tears fall. When he’s done, you wipe away his tears, and he says, “I promised we’d keep Morgan for the next few days, until Tony is somewhat better.” 

“Of course.” 

A sense of normalcy returns to your life in the following few days. The girls keep the pillow fort up for forty-eight hours, Steve makes pancakes, and there are a lot of board games. It’s on the third day that, yet another superhero shows up. 

“Hi, I’m Clint.” You look behind him and notice the small family behind him, “This is my wife Laura, and our kids Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.” 

“Come on in.” 

Clint and Steve disappear to talk while you and Laura discuss small things, and her kids disappear into the playroom. “Do you like having the playroom on the first floor?” 

You nod, “It makes hiding the mess a whole lot easier.” 

Steve reappears a moment later to tell you that Tony is finally stable, and asks how you feel about a small trip. Laura helps you pack, and you feel as though you’ve entered a secret club for superhero wives. 

Brooklyn cries during the majority of the quinjet ride. You hold her the entire time, and you get a peek at the superhero side of your husband as he helps Clint pilot. Daisy sits on his lap the entire time, and plays pilot. Lila stands next to Clint and does the same. 

When your arms get tired, Cooper offers to hold Brooklyn, and you pass her over. “He was my little helper when Lila and Nathaniel were born. He even changed diapers.” 

“He’s a good kid. You must be very proud.” 

“I am.”

You arrive at Tony and Pepper's three hours later, and step into Superhero Land. And Laura, who you are claiming as your new best friend, sticks by your side. You hang onto Daisy and Brooklyn while Steve and Clint take Morgan inside to see her parents. 

“It’s like a who's who of superheroes.” 

Laura giggles, “You’re telling me; men of the mystic arts, the King of Wakanda, some super soldiers, a spider-boy, and archer, etc, etc. Just another normal day.” 

“Dear Lord, I hope not.” 

Steve and Clint come back out a minute later. Clint whisks his wife away, the kids begin running around, and Steve steers you towards someone you’ve only seen in pictures. “Y/N this Bucky and Sam, Bucky and Sam, this is my wife, Y/N.” 

Sam smiles, “You actually went and got married. Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” 

Bucky leans in and whispers, “What’s wrong with you? Brain damage? Are you psychotic? Cause to marry this punk there has to be something wrong with you.” Steve punches him in his good arm. 

“He tricked me into the marriage and the kids.” 

His head whips to Steve, “You procreated?” 

You point to your two little girls, “Daisy James Rogers is three, and Brooklyn Samantha Rogers is two.” 

You can see the namesakes dawning on both men after a second. There’s a moment of silence, before Sam says, “Okay, we’re going to go get to know our nieces, and slip them chocolate.” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything, but follows after Sam. The two of you are finally alone, and as you look out at this massive gathering, you say, “So, this our new normal.”

“Is that a good statement or a bad statement.” 

You kiss your husband, “It’s a this is our life statement, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

“Please keep that attitude, because I still have one mission left.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what everyone believes, Steve isn’t in love with Peggy, and he hadn’t been in love with Peggy for a long time. In the grand scheme of things he barely knew her. What he missed, was the normalcy. He missed going out with Buck, he missed the some-what predictable life he’d had where aliens and other worlds weren’t involved. But the future was his home now. His friends were there. His daughters were there. You were there. 

So, when it comes time to return the infinity stones, he volunteers, and he makes it very clear that this is his last mission. He’s going into retirement. He’s going to be there for his daughters, he’s going to watch them grow up, and he’s going to love you till the end of his days. 

He’s in the basement, sneaking the tesseract back where it goes, when a gun cocks, and a barrel is pressed to the back of his head. He puts his hands in the air, already planning on how to escape this, when a familiar voice says, “That was too easy Steve.” 

“How’d you know Peg?” 

“Security Cameras.”

The barrel is lowered, and he turns around to face his first love. The first woman who accepted him for . . . him. She’s older now, there’s just a hint of gray in her hair, but the red lipstick is still in place, and she still has that commanding presence about her. Her voice breaks a bit, “I knew you weren’t dead.” 

“Nope. Just lost.” 

She hugs him, good and tight, before punching him in the arm, “Where the hell have you been?” 

He smiles, “When might be a better question.” 

She pieces it together, she’s too smart not to, “You’re okay though.” 

“I’m great Peggy. I’m happy, in love with a wonderful woman, and I have two little girls who I’m pretty sure are going to save the world, and a third on the way. What about you?” 

“I married a wonderful man. His name is Daniel. You actually saved him from that camp in Austria all those years ago. We have a girl and a boy.” She pulls out pictures and Steve stares at them, before doing the same. 

“I got lucky. They look like their mom.” 

She scoffs, “Yes, but that stubborn glint in their eyes is all you. I’m sure they drive the poor woman up the wall.” 

“Y/N has a pretty good handle on them. She’s got this mom voice that just . . . I don’t know how to describe it, but I swear she could have scared the Red Skull into abandoning everything.” 

Peggy nods. There’s another moment of silence before she leans forward and kisses his cheek, “You take care Steve Rogers.” 

He kisses her cheek too, “You take care Peggy Carter.” 

She turns around to leave, when she pauses and says, “You can tell your little friend she can come out by the way.” And without another word she heads up the stairs. Nat drops from the ceiling to land beside him, “Damn, Furry wasn’t kidding when he said she was good.” 

Steve laughs, “The idea of you two together truly terrifies me. I doubt there’d be any evil left in the world.” 

Nat nudges him, “So, let’s see, I’ve now seen the Red Skull in person, true that was upon my death and resurrection, but still, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, the crazy scientist Zola, all that’s left is the general and the rest of the commandos.” 

“Not happening.” 

“Ohh! Maybe some of the girls who did the kicks during your shows!” 

“Nat.” 

“It’ll be fun, and if I can get everyone to sign an old poster I could sell it for a lot of money.” 

Steve sighs, “Romanoff.” 

Nat laughs, “Okay subject change. This third baby, if it’s a girl, I say you name her Natasha. I mean, I did save the world, I   
should have someone named after me.” 

Steve stops and looks at one of his best friends before pulling her into a hug, “If it is a girl, and you can convince Y/N I have no problem with naming the baby after you. Either way you’ll always be their Aunt Nat.” 

When they both get home it’s dark outside, and silently Steve curses to himself. He’d been gone longer than a minute. There’s a big fuss around Nat and he leaves her there with the rest of the team. Instead he focuses on the one light in the distance and heads that way. 

He finds you with Daisy and Brooklyn asleep on your lap, and Peter is leaning against your shoulder, snoring. He sits down on your other side.

Without pausing you say, “You’re late.” 

“Yeah. I know. I really hate time travel.” He nods towards Peter, “What’s the story with Queens?” 

“Well, Morgan, Daisy, and Brooklyn think he is the best thing ever, and I kind of agree with them. He reminds me of a golden retriever. Anyways, they have decided he is their big brother, and on the other side of the spectrum is Lila, who they think is waaaay cool because she can shoot a bow and arrow, and now Daisy is asking for lessons. Anytime she asks about it I distract her with cookies, but I don’t think that’s going to last much longer.” 

“In the few hours I was gone we adopted a kid from Brooklyn and our oldest daughter wants to be a superhero not like her dad, but like Clint?” 

“Yes.” 

“The little traitor.” 

You both dissolve into giggles, and Steve moves Brooklyn into his lap. There’s a moment of silence before he says, “I’m going to give the shield to Sam.” 

“You sure? I mean having my husband gone all the time saving the world isn’t my favorite idea but I would understand.” 

“I don’t need it. I’ve saved the world. I’ve given up everything time and time again, and to be honest, I’m taking Tony’s suggestion, and I’m going to be selfish. I am going to raise my daughters, love you until the end of my days, and live my life.” 

There’s a loud chorus of awws, and the two of you turn your heads to see everyone staring at you. Nat comes and takes a seat, on the othe rside of Peter, “Don’t forget to tell her about the name thing.” 

Tony pipes up, “What name thing?” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Cap are having a third baby! If it’s a girl they’re naming her after me.” 

You head snaps to Steve, who simply looks done with everything, “I didn’t say that Nat.” 

“You said I had to convince Y/N. I freaking died and came back to life, I can do that.” 

“Then if it’s a boy you have to name him Tony.” Tony comes forth, “I saved the universe, lost my arm, plus you owe me for keeping that secret about my parents.” 

Peter pipes up, from where he’s awaken, “Peter would make a good middle name.” 

“Anthony Peter Rogers. I like it. Nice going kid.” 

Carol steps forward, “And Natasha Carol Rogers!” 

There’s a lot of bickering about names, eventually your daughters wake up and they suggest the names after their favorite Disney Princesses, and in the midst of it all you lean towards your husband, kiss him, and say “Welcome Home Captain Rogers.”   
And Steve smiles because he is truly home.


End file.
